Limo Ride
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Basically all their scenes in episode 1x15, but I just enhanced them, making it my own.


**Aria POV**

Aria walked down the hall towards Ezra classroom. She had to see him before her next class. She had a surprise for him and she couldn't wait to share it with him. She knew without a doubt that he was going to like it and that he was going to say yes. It filled her heart with such joy to imagine the beautiful smile that was going to play across his lips. Lips that drove her wild and left her panting. She had jumped at the chance to have their first official public date. It was going to be refreshing not to sneak around for once. Not that she had a problem with sneaking around, but she was going to enjoy the change. She never viewed their relationship as wrong and Ezra didn't either. Like he once said, even though this doesn't look right, it has always felt right. She smiled back on his beautiful words. He had a way with them, that set her body aflame.

When Spencer called her and told her that her Dad had two tickets to the art exhibit in Philadelphia for a new artist showcasing his work, she had accepted without hesitation. Why should she let something like that go to waste when her and Ezra both loved and enjoyed art? She knew it would be good for their relationship. Especially after the whole Simone situation when she had acted like a jealous lunatic, but she had every right to feel and act that way. Especially after she showed interest in Ezra. Ezra was hers and hers alone and she wasn't planning on sharing.

She didn't like the way Simone would talk about him, how she would smile her little flirty smiles at him, how she would touch him innocently and laugh at his jokes or how the way her eyes would express to him that he was the most amazing man in the world, which he was, but she had no right. But that wasn't her main concern. Her main concern was the way they had looked together and how they had talked together so easily.

It was her biggest fear, until Ezra had eased her worrying that night in the school parking lot, when she had expressed her fears about him and Simone. She would never forget how their conversation ended as long as she lived. He had said that it wasn't possible, because he was already in love with someone else and that had put a big smile on her face, to have that reassuring feeling washing over her.

She pulled herself out of her memories. She was glad that Spencer was happy for her and Ezra and that she was supporting their relationship. She knew that out of all her friends that Spencer related to her more. Her and Spencer were a lot alike in some ways, but still fairly different. They both were very mature for their age, they both were attracted to older guys, and they both were fiercely protective of the ones they loved. She loved all her friends dearly, but her and Spencer had a special bond.

Before she knew it, she was standing outside of Ezra's classroom. She knocked, and then went on in. Not hiding the fact that she was excited to see him. He was the man she loved and hopefully the man she was going to marry someday. She squealed inside as the thought of one day being Mrs. Aria Montgomery Fitz. She liked the way it sounded. It sounded right, like the way it should be.

"Hey," Aria said softly, smiling with her eyes.

"Ms. Montgomery, What can I do for you?" Ezra asked as he indicated with his eyes that they weren't alone.

Aria glanced over her shoulder and saw that three other students were sitting at back of the classroom taking some sort of test. They looked up from their work and eyed her, before going back to their work. She glanced back at Ezra, apologizing with her eyes. She had almost gotten him in trouble, but he just smiled, his eyes telling her she had no way of knowing.

"Um… I was wondering if you could take a quick look at my reading assignment?" Aria asked as she placed her notebook on his desk, and then pushed it towards him.

"Perhaps another time after the make up test has been administered" Ezra suggested.

"Actually, it would be great if you could just do it now, so I can know I'm on the right track" Aria said, smiling wickedly as she unzipped her jacket slowly, showing him the tie she had brought him that said wear me. "I assure you Mr. Fitz it won't take long".

She had to bite her tongue to try not to laugh at his flustered face. His eyes had nearly popped out his eye sockets at her daring move. She nodded her head towards her notebook, telling him silently to open it and read it. He cleared his throat, and then collected himself. She could still feel the laugher bubbling up in her throat. It took all her strength to hold it at bay.

"Okay," Ezra said nodding his head and picked up her notebook.

She watched quietly as he opened up the notebook and saw the tickets to the exhibit. He smiled widely up at her, before closing the notebook.

"What do you think of my work so far?" Aria asked with a sly smile, her eyes locked on him.

"It looks outstanding," Ezra said smiling as he handed her back her notebook.

Their fingers touching, needing that contact. Their eyes smiling and holding each other.

"Great, then I'll turn it in at the end of the day" Aria said as she gathered her things, her eyes still holding his, promising him a night to remember.

"Great," Ezra said, reading in between the lines, his eyes blazing with desire.

She gave him a small wave, before leaving and heading out the door. Her eyes too blazing with desire for their intimate evening. Aria headed to her fourth period class, which was Geometry. Her favorite subject besides English. She tried to focus as her teacher Mrs. Formo wrote down problem solutions on the blackboard. She worked them out and solved them easily. Math had always came easy to her. Her mind strayed as she noticed Mrs. Formo passing out the homework for tonight.

Aria thought of the things she had to do before her date with Ezra tonight. She smiled to herself. She still couldn't believe they were going on a public date, even if it was out of town. She didn't care as long as they were together. She giggled to herself as she thought back on the stunt she pulled with Ezra. His face had been hilarious. She bet that he didn't know that she had a playful side like that. God, she loved him like a passion. She honestly would do anything for him and she knew that he would do the same.

The bell rung to end class and she practically jumped out of her seat, causing some people to look at her funny, but she didn't care. Nothing could ruin this moment for her. She went to turn her paper in, and then she grabbed her stuff and headed out the door and made her way to the school parking lot. She unlocked her cars doors, throw her things in, and then got behind the wheel. She started her car up, and then headed towards the Nail Salon. She wanted a mani pedi before her night with Ezra. She wanted to look good for him. She wanted him to be proud to have her on his arm.

She pulled up at the local Beauty and Nail Salon. She got out and looked around the parking lot. It was packed, but she didn't mind waiting. She locked her doors, and then headed inside the building. She signed her name and what she wanted done at the waiting area, before finding a seat and sitting down and grabbing a magazine to keep herself occupied. She decided to get her eyebrows waxed as well.

When her name was called she headed to the back to get her eyebrows waxed. When that was done she headed back out front to get her nails and feet done. After they were done, she paid her money and left, occasionally admiring the beautiful look to her toes and fingernails. She drove towards Spencer's house to get dress. As she drove up the driveway, she got out her cell phone and texted Spencer, letting her know she was just outside. Then she got out and went around to her trunk to get out her overnight bag. She closed the trunk, and then she walked up to the front door.

She knocked, and then waited for Spencer to open the door for her. She had already brought the two dresses she had a hard time deciding on over this morning just before school. She wanted Spencer to help her choose which one to wear tonight. Spencer finally opened the door and greeted her with a hug, which she returned.

"Hey," Spencer said as she moved aside to allow her in. "You excited for tonight? You should be. It should be nice for once to actually be out in public with the man you love and not sneaking around hiding out".

"Hey, and sure I am" Aria said with a smile, following her upstairs to her bedroom. "I still can't believe it though".

"I know, it seems so surreal" Spencer said as she led her into her room. "I just hope you guys enjoy yourselves".

"Aw, thanks Spence and thanks for giving me the tickets" Aria said as she sat her bag down. "And believe me we're going to have more than a great time".

Spencer smirked at her, but didn't say anything.

"No problem, my Dad wasn't going to use them anyway" Spencer said waving her hand. "So, what else do you and Mr. Fitz have plan for tonight?".

"Well, I don't know what else me and Ezra have planned" Aria said as she watched as Spencer moved around the room getting everything ready for her. "I guess we'll see when we get there".

Spencer went over to her closet to take out the two beautiful dresses that she had brought over and she placed them on her bed neatly. Then she looked to Aria.

"Which one do you want to wear?" Spencer asked as she eye balled both dresses critically.

Aria also eyed the two dresses. They both were beautiful and they both happen to be her favorite colors. She could either wear the strapless black dress or she could settle on the backless red dress. She tried to imagine which dress Ezra would love her in, but she still couldn't choose.

"I honestly can't decide. Which one do you think I should wear?" Aria asked, wanting to know her choice.

"The red backless one" Spencer said as she put the black dress back into her closet. "It screams bold".

"The red one it is" Aria said as she took out her black strappy heels and her little black jacket.

"Everything is already set out in the bathroom for you" Spencer said as she headed out the door. "If you need anything just yell, I'll be downstairs studying".

"I will, thanks again Spence" Aria said as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She ran herself a bath with steamy hot water. She added some bubbles. She discarded her clothes, and then she gathered her dark brunette hair into a loose ball on the top of her head. She lowered herself into the bathtub and sighed as the hot water touched her skin. It felt like heaven. She leaned her head back against the tub, and then grabbed a bath cloth and a bar of sweet smelly soap. When she was done she grabbed a big towel to wrap around herself, and then she stepped out the tub. She dried herself off, and then toss the towel into the dirty hamper, before making her way to the mirror.

Aria grabbed her make up bag. She brushed on grayish black eyeshadow on her top lid, then brushed on red eyeshadow that matched her dress on the bottom part, then she added black eyeliner, then she added mascara on her bottom and top lashes, making them thick, and then she coated her lips with bright red lipstick. She released her hair from the ball and it came tumbling down in messy waves. She picked up a brush and brushed through her thick soft hair. Ezra loved her hair. He had a habit of running his fingers through it constantly and sniffing it. He would say her hair smelled of nature. She shook her head to clear the thoughts.

She put the brush down when she got her hair the way she wanted it. It fanned her face and her shoulders and her back. She left the bathroom to return to Spencer's room. She reached down into her bag to take out her butter cream body lotion to rub all over body, making it shine. She put on her strapless black bra and the matching black panties, and then she stepped into her red dress, zipping up the back. It clung to her curves. She then stepped into her black strappy heels, lacing them up, before putting on her little black jacket. She walked over to the full length mirror to gaze at herself.

Aria had to do a double take to make sure that was really her. She looked absolutely stunning. She could already picture the lust in Ezra's eyes, feel his light touches against her body, and feel his warm breath against her ear. She trembled from the affect she knew it was going to have on her. She couldn't wait to feel his body on hers. She shook her head once more and grabbed her little black purse on the way downstairs.

"Spencer!" Aria yelled as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Come look at me before I leave!".

"You look gorgeous Aria, I'm so jealous" Spencer said as she appeared beside her. Her eyes looked her up and down, taking in everything. "Mr. Fitz isn't going to be able to keep his hands off of you, that's for sure".

"That's the plan" Aria said laughing devilishly. Her eyes sparkling with rays of light. "Now I really have to go".

"Go then, you don't won't to keep Mr. McSteamy waiting" Spencer said as she held the door open.

She waved to her over her shoulder on her way out the door. She got into her car and drove towards the direction of Ezra's apartment. She parked in the back of the building, and then got out and locked her car doors, before heading around the front to be buzzed in. She had buzzed his apartment numerous times, but he still wasn't answering. She started to get nervous. Where could he be? She decided to press the buzzer one more time. Still nothing. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number, waiting patiently for him to pick up.

"Hello," Ezra said, she could hear the smile in his voice.

He sounded far away.

"Hey you, Where are you?" Aria asked.

"You look good" Ezra answered.

"Wa-What?" Aria stuttered as she looked around confusedly, before she spotted him.

Her heart started to race crazily.

"I thought we were taking the train" Aria said with surprise as her eyes took in the beautiful black limousine that Ezra had rented just for their special night out. Just for her.

She couldn't fight the giddiness that threaten to take over her as she walked towards the limo. Still taking in the surreal moment. Her eyes shining like bright stars. She never ever rode in a limo in her whole sixteen years. It was truly like a fairytale. She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Ezra just kept smiling at her, his smile growing wider and wider at her reaction.

"I know you had your heart set on being coughed up by commuters, but…" He didn't finish.

"So, this is what a real date with Ezra Fitz looks like? Damn" Aria said smiling.

She waited for the limo diver to open the door for her.

"You can hang up now" Ezra said as he moved over to make room for her.

Aria put her phone away and got inside beside him. He took her face in both his hands and crushed his mouth against hers, causing a deep moan to pass her lips. He pressed his mouth harder against hers, demanding more. She give him what he wanted, causing him to pry her mouth open with his tongue to gain access inside her mouth. She gripped his shoulders tighter as he started to thrust his tongue in and out. She moved closer to him, melting into his body. Their kissing grew deeper and deeper. It felt like he was sucking the life out of her. It was the most joyous feeling.

Without breaking off their kiss she sat on his lap, hearing his sharp intake of breath as her butt pressed against his hard cock. She wiggled purposely and he groaned loudly. She laughed against his lips. He finally pulled back a little.

"Hey," Ezra said hoarsely against her lips, his eyes filled with pure unadulterated lust.

"Hey," Aria breath against his lips, her chest falling up and down rapidly from the look in his eyes.

"You look so beautiful," Ezra as he kissed her lightly, his hand running over her butt.

"God," Aria moaned softly as she felt her nipples straining against the front of her dress.

She squeezed her thighs tightly together as she felt a slight ache between them. Then she began throbbing fiercely, uncontrollably. She could feel herself becoming wet. "You're looking beautiful yourself in that black suit and that red tie I brought you".

Her hands toyed with his tie, before she ran her hand across his chest and down his abdomen, going even lower, until she reached his waistband. She boldly brushed her hand against his hardness back and forth, before grabbing and squeezing him lightly. He started breathing harshly. She looked up into his face to see his eyes closed and his nostrils flaring. She unzipped him slowly and reached her hand inside to touch him bare. She grabbed his cock and started to stroke him up and down, feeling him swell in her hand. He was so big and so thick. She wanted him inside of her now. She felt him pulsate in her hand. A deep groan tore from his throat as his hand gripped her thigh.

Ezra grabbed her wrist, stopping her teasing. His eyes flashed back open. They had gotten even steamier. He kissed her three more times on the lips, before moving her off his lap. He zipped his zipper back up.

"You thirst?" Ezra asked as he opened a ice box beside him and pulled out a bottle of champagne, and then he grabbed two champagne flutes, handing one to her. "It's non alcoholic".

"Yeah," Aria said as she cleared her throat and handed him her glass. She looked around the beautiful and cozy limousine. "This is just so beautiful Ezra, thanks".

"You're welcome," Ezra said as he handed her back her glass, holding up his own "To us".

"To us," Aria said as she hit her glass against his.

She took a long sip from her glass, before drowning the whole glass. The champagne bubbles tickled her nose.

He took her glass, and then he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a tray filled with strawberries, chocolate, and whipped cream. Her mouth watered as she stared at the delicious tray. Strawberries were her favorite. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped passed her lips. He chuckled softly and she shoved him playfully.

"I thought you might want a dessert to eat" Ezra said as he picked up a fat juicy strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate, before bringing it to her awaiting mouth.

She moaned as she bit into fresh tasty strawberry. She licked the chocolate from his fingers, before biting the rest of the strawberry.

"My turn," Aria said as she grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the whipped cream, and then brought it to his open smiley mouth. His lips closed around her fingers, causing her to breathe deeply. Her eyes holding his intensely.

"More champagne?" Ezra asked, already filling their glasses back up.

"Sure," Aria said as she took her glass from him. "I'm happy".

"I'm happy too" Ezra said as his lips captured hers again, kissing her softly and sweetly, before grabbing another strawberry and dipping it in the whipped cream, before bringing it to her lips.

Aria giggled as he licked the whipped cream from her lips. She stuck her finger inside the chocolate, and then she brought it to his mouth. He sucked on her finger until she thought she would go insane. She then dipped another finger inside the whipped cream, rubbing it all over his nose before licking it up.

He fed her another strawberry, then dipped his own finger into the chocolate and smeared it on the tops of her breasts, and then he bent his head and licked it off, sucking on her hard. She cried out, her hand gripping his hair.

"I wanted us to wait, but I want you now" Ezra said as he kissed the back of her neck and started to unzip the back of her dress.

"What if he hears us?" Aria asked as she wiggled out her dress.

"Let him, I don't care" Ezra said as he unclipped her bra. "All I care about is feeling your wetness on my cock and thrusting up into your tightness".

Aria pulled her panties down and kicked them aside. She helped him undo his tie and unbutton his shirt, and then pulled his pants down. Her eyes roamed over his gorgeous naked body as his eyes roamed over hers. He fingered her erect nipples, causing them to get even harder. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming. He put some chocolate on her nipples, and then he sucked them clean, causing her back to arch in his direction.

He bit and tugged on one nipple, while squeezing her other breast. She moaned, her head going back. He then flicked his tongue against the other nipple and sucked on it, causing her wetness to drip down her thighs. He licked around her breasts, then licked his way down her flat stomach, before kissing his way back up to suck on her nipples some more. Then he smeared whipped cream around her breasts and harden nipples and down her stomach and inside her navel, and then he took his time licking it up. Moans fell from her lips as her body started to shake. He told her to lie down on her back and spread her thighs wide. She did as she was told. She sat up on her elbows and stared down at him from under heavy eyelids as he opened her wet folds and poured some chocolate inside of her, causing her to gasp out loud from the unusual invasion.

Ezra started to lick and suck up the chocolate hungrily as his fingers pinched and rolled her nipples in between his thumb. She screamed from the pain, but also from pleasure. She could feel the pressure starting to build inside her as he started to suck on her clitoris. She gasped as he started to flick his tongue faster and faster and thrust his tongue in and out. She thrashed her head from side to side as her fingers tighten in his hair, to bring him more closer to her throbbing center.

She felt herself cumming. She just needed another little push over the edge. She could hear the echo of her moans as they filled the limo. She knew that the driver could hear her, but she couldn't care less. What Ezra was doing to her felt good. He sped up his motions, and then bit down gently on her clitoris , causing her to see stars and have sparks exploding in her head. Her body shook with orgasm after orgasm as screams tore from her lips

Aria set back up and pushed Ezra down, so that he was sitting upright. She got down on her knees and stared at his huge juicy cock. It started to expand more and more as she continued to gaze at it. She rubbed whipped cream on the tip of his cock, the base of his cock, and down the length of his cock, and then she sucked it off. He groaned, his fingers running through her hair. She sucked on his tip, flicking and teasing it with her tongue, before taking all of him into her mouth. She started to suck on him, taking him in and out of her mouth. She took him deeper and deeper, hitting the back of her throat as her other hand played with his balls, squeezing them softly.

He started thrusting upwards into her mouth as she sped up her sucking. She sucked him harder, before taking him out completely. She started to stroke him faster, wanting him to cum so she could taste him. She licked around his tip, kissing and nibbling it. He grunted and she opened her mouth wide as his cum shot up into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She swallowed his salty essence and licked her lips.

"Come here," Ezra said huskily as he pulled her up.

She straddled him, her thighs on either side of his hips. He grabbed his cock and brought it to her hot dripping center, rubbing it against her swollen folds. She whimpered, so badly wanting to feel him inside of her. He ease the head in and she moaned.

"Do you want me?" Ezra asked as he brushed the head of his cock against her clitoris.

She nodded her head, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"I want an answer" Ezra demanded as his cock continued to tease her clitoris cruelly.

"Yes, you know I want you "Aria said in a strangled voice. Her eyes glazed over with lust.

And with her answer, Ezra thrusted upward inside of her, stretching her as far as she would go. She screamed as he thrusted into her. His arms tightening around her back, bringing her closer. She rode him hard, slamming down as he thrusted. He kissed her neck and shoulders, his touch burning her skin. Their moans and groans grew loud, reaching a dangerous level.

Aria squeezed her inner walls around him, causing a deep guttural sound from him. She did it again and he responded by thrusting deeper and deeper inside of her. Back and forth she moved, her thighs spreading wider and wider, so much that it was almost painful.

"Harder," Aria breath against his lips. "Fuck me harder Ezra".

His hands dropped from her back to grip her sides as he thrusted powerfully into her over and over, giving her what she wanted. She gave a throaty moan and slammed down on his cock over and over again, pushing back as he pushed harder, driving her towards insanity. She started to bounce up and down on him, throwing her head back as he plunged into her wet walls.

She felt her inner walls constricting around him. He sped up his thrusting as he felt her squeeze him.

"I'm about to cum!" Ezra shouted as his hands moved her hips with him.

"God! Me too!" Aria yelled as she sped up her movements.

Aria cried brokenly as her orgasm hit her, shattering her into a billion pieces. Ezra shouted once more as his cum exploded up inside her, filling her up. She fell onto him, feeling drain. After minutes had pass, Ezra was able to speak again.

"Even though that was incredible, we have to get dress" Ezra said as he smiled at her and then kissed her on the lips.

"It was, wasn't it?" Aria asked as she planted little kisses on his neck and chest.

"Yes, now get dress before the driver sees us" Ezra said with laughter as he lifted her off of him. "We should already be in Philadelphia".

They got dress hastily, helping each other to move faster. They couldn't stop smiling or laughing at one another. As they put their last article of clothing on, the limo came to a stop in front of the museum. The driver got out and came to open the door for them. Ezra got out first, and then he turned back around and reached for her hand to help her out of the limousine. They walked hand in hand up the massive steps. Like any other normal couple. It felt good to be out in the open with Ezra, her boyfriend. The museum was absolutely big and beautiful from the exterior.

Ezra suddenly stopped walking, taking her face in his hands again and he kissed her passionately, freely out in the open, not caring that people were staring at them, at the two lovers. As he broke his mouth away from hers and stared deep into her eyes, she smiled dreamily up at him.

"I could get use to this," Aria said smiling, her eyes daze. "Being with you is a risk, but you're someone I'm willing to take that risk for".

He kissed her again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and she moaned sweetly.

"You ready for some art?" Ezra asked as he took her hand again and led her to the doors of the museum.

"Yeah, with you I'm ready for anything" Aria said as she held tightly to his hand, leaning into him.

They walked into the museum with the big doors closing behind them. Both of them filled with happiness. Happy to finally be out in public together without being careful for once.

**This was another favorite episode of mine, so I had to do a one-shot and I hope you guys love it. Please don't forget to review! I would love to read your comments on it. BTW, I'm sorry it took so long, but I was sick and I couldn't get anything done.**


End file.
